


The Matters of Trust

by Mighty_Helen, Rike_Morgen



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Helen/pseuds/Mighty_Helen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rike_Morgen/pseuds/Rike_Morgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В младшей сестре Корнелии Лилиан пробудилась сила Сердца Земли, что приводит к неожиданным и неприятным последствиям.</p><p>Дисклеймер: Все права на данный текст принадлежат компании Дисней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно второго сезона. Прошло три года после того, как на Меридиане установился мир и была снята Завеса. В отличие от мультсериала, Лилиан открывает в себе силу в том же возрасте, что когда-то Элион.

— С моей сестрой творится что-то странное, — сказала Корнелия.  
Подруги посмотрели на нее с недоумением.  
— Это называется — начался переходный возраст, — отозвалась Ирма. — В моего братца словно бес вселился. Долго нам еще идти?  
Та неуверенно пожала плечами:  
— Я не совсем это имела в виду...  
— Смотрите, вон магазин, про который сказала твоя мама, Корнелия, — Вилл указала рукой на овощную лавку, которая находилась на другой стороне улицы. — Значит, автобусная остановка должна быть за углом.  
Перейдя дорогу, компания повернула в нужную сторону и уперлась в тупик. Пара одиноких лавочек под обтрепанным пластиковым навесом уныло маячили в конце автомобильной дороги. За ними расстилался пустырь.  
Вилл посмотрела на наручные часы, циферблат которых украшала лягушка. В шестнадцать лет носить такое смешно и немного странно, но старые детские вещи были ей очень дороги.  
— Похоже, Калеб и Элион опаздывают, — сказала она.  
— Я не удивлена, — фыркнула Корнелия, кутаясь в пляжную тунику.  
Ирма плюхнулась на лавочку и откусила от рожка подтаявшего мороженого.  
— Так что там с твоей сестрой, Корнелия?  
— Ах, ну… Наверное, мне это показалось, но я готова поклясться, что сегодня утром, когда вы двое еще спали, Лилиан сожгла тостер.  
— Это была Тарани, балда.  
— Нет, — упорствовала Корнелия, — Тарани сидела на веранде с моим папой. А Лилиан была в кухне, и смотрела прямо на тостер...  
Ирма отправила остатки мороженого в рот и зевнула:  
— Значит, он был неисправен. Гарантия хоть еще действует?  
— А еще на той неделе мы с ней были дома одни, и вдруг она сказала, что хочет пиццы. И через минуту кто-то доставляет ее нам по ошибке!  
— Ух ты, — скептически прокомментировала Ирма.  
— Не один раз так было. Лилиан порой появляется будто из ниоткуда, проходит сквозь стены, бьюсь об заклад, она еще и нарочно портит еду. Не то что бы я жаловалась — терпеть не могу эти ужасные баклажаны...  
Вилл чуть сдвинула брови:  
— Ты уверена, что тебе не кажется?  
Корнелия пожала плечами:  
— Возможно, но Лилиан в последнее время правда какая-то странная, словно ушла в себя. Совсем на нее не похоже.  
— Может, переучилась? — предположила Вилл. — Семестр только что кончился.  
— Все ясно, Лилиан — бытовая ведьма-вредительница! — припечатала Ирма.  
Хмурившаяся до этого Корнелия рассмеялась вместе со всеми:  
— Наверное, тут и правда нет ничего особенного.  
— Да она у тебя вечно носом в эти дурацкие книжки, — Ирма развела руками. — Чему тут удивляться? Но это лучше, чем Крис, мечтающий о черном поясе по каратэ.  
— Автобус едет, — заметила Вилл. Ирма вскочила на ноги, поправляя панаму.  
Грязноватый фургон притормозил у остановки и распахнул двери, выпуская немногочисленных пассажиров. Наконец во входном проеме появилась Элион. Спрыгнув со ступенек вниз, она тут же угодила в обьятья подруг.  
— Я тоже рада вас видеть, девочки, — весело сказала она.  
Калеб вылез вслед за ней, навьюченный сумками и пакетами.  
— Почему вы так долго? — с недовольством спросила Корнелия, смотря при этом только на Калеба.  
— Задержались в городе, — извиняющееся ответил тот, приподняв сумки.  
— Это я виновата, Корнелия, — быстро сказала Элион. — Совсем уже забыла, где тут что ездит, извини.  
— А где твои родители, Элион? Они же хотели провести на Земле отпуск с вами.  
— У них появились какие-то дела. Передают вам всем привет, кстати.  
Корнелия не успокаивалась:  
— Моей маме не понравится, что вы приехали одни.  
— Я ведь взрослый, разве нет? Мне уже восемнадцать! Да ладно тебе, — Калеб быстро сменил тон с шутливого на серьезный, увидев выражение лица подружки. — Скажем ей что-нибудь.  
Одна из дорожных сумок в руках Калеба зашевелилась, гремя своими внутренностями. Вдруг молния разъехалась, и из сумки выпрыгнул Бланк. На нем красовалась гавайская рубашка, подметающая пол, панама и солнечные очки.  
— Ты и его с собой притащил? — воскликнула Корнелия. — Если мои родители или Лилиан увидят… И зачем ТЕБЕ купальный костюм? — негодующе вопросила она, на этот раз обращаясь к Бланку.  
— Бланк будет загорать, — заявил тот, и в подтверждение своим словам достал из кармана старый тюбик солнцезащитного крема.  
— Для загара погодка сегодня не очень, — поежилась Вилл.  
— Я смотрела прогноз — завтра должно стать теплее. Ах, ребята, как будет здорово отдохнуть с вами здесь, на Земле! Совсем как когда-то раньше, — Элион радостно обвела глазами окруживших ее друзей.  
— Ну, почти, — пробурчала Корнелия, сверля Бланка глазами.

Лилиан лежала в кресле на веранде летнего дома, когда ее мама приблизилась к крыльцу и позвала ее. За спиной мамы маячили Элион и ее двоюродный брат Калеб, приехавшие откуда-то издалека на каникулы в Хизерфилд. Лилиан не знала, где теперь живет их семья — Корнелия никогда не утруждала себя тем, чтобы посвящать ее в подробности своих отношений.  
Элион с безмятежной улыбкой помахала рукой.  
— Привет, — нервно сказала Лилиан, сжимая пальцами край лежащего на коленях блокнота.  
— Привет, как дела? — спросил Калеб, и, не дожидаясь ответа, еле протиснулся со своим багажом в дверной проем. Элион последовала за ним.  
— Девочки только что вернулись с остановки и пошли на пляж играть в баскетбол. Не хочешь с ними? — спросила мама.  
— Не хочу, — отрезала Лилиан и раскрыла блокнот. Мама вздохнула:  
— Лилиан, дорогая, друзья так не заводятся.  
— Это им со мной скучно. Так что — спасибо, но мне и без того есть чем себя занять.  
Кинув неодобрительный взгляд на блокнот, мама покинула веранду.  
Лилиан фыркнула себе под нос и снова сжала тетрадь. Поразмыслив немного, она взяла ручку и начала строчить:  
_“... Тучи начали сгущаться над округой, смутные раскаты грома то и дело разрывали воздух. Наконец зарядил дождь, заставив глупых девчонок вернуться домой”._  
Захлопнув обложку, она бросила блокнот на кучу полотенец, возвышавшуюся рядом с креслом, и взглянула на небо. Солнце лучилось, словно только что помытое, в окружающей его безупречной синеве.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — сказала она сама себе. — Я, должно быть, с ума сошла, если едва не поверила в такую чушь.  
Лилиан встала с кресла, засунула руки в карманы комбинезона и, нетвердой походкой сойдя с веранды на песок, направилась в противную от пляжа сторону.  
На раскрывшиеся страницы тетради упало несколько капель.

— Ирма, ну останови этот водопад, — с недовольством пробурчала Хай Лин, прикрыв голову пляжной туникой.  
— Мы не расходуем силу на ерунду, я правильно помню?  
— Что-то не слышала, чтоб обещали грозу, — протянула Тарани, плетясь в хвосте процессии, следующей к убежищу. Их следы в песке мгновенно наполнялись водой.  
— Обычное дело, — сказала Корнелия. — А я только утром помыла голову…  
— Даже часика не поиграли, — заныла Хай Лин. — И вечером костер не разжечь, что это за пляжный отдых?  
Доберясь наконец до коттеджа, вся компания дружно протопала по прогнувшимся под их весом доскам веранды и ввалилась внутрь.  
— Мы уж хотели пойти к вам, а тут дождь начался, — раздался голос Калеба с другого конца комнаты. Он искал что-то в холодильнике, Бланк путался у него под ногами.  
— Н-да, и чем мы теперь тогда займемся? — процедила Корнелия. Ирма уселась на диван, и, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, включила телевизор.  
— Ирма, гроза, — предупреждающе напомнила Тарани. — Лучше выключи, вдруг тут слабая электросеть?  
Скривив недовольную мину, та щелкнула пультом.  
— Может, поиграем во что-нибудь? В какую-нибудь игру для вечеринок? — спросила Элион. Она сидела за обеденным столом и скучающе водила пальцем по скатерти.  
— Только не в “Правду или вызов”, — ответила Корнелия, усаживаясь рядом с Ирмой на диване.  
Калеб достал из холодильника пакет с молоком, принюхался и поморщился.  
— Если Калеб не есть вкуснятина — пусть отдаст Бланк!  
— Да пожалуйста, — Калеб протянул ему молоко. Бланк приложился к пакету и восторженно забулькал.  
— Калеб! — воскликнула Корнелия.  
С ведущей на второй этаж лестницы раздались шаги.  
Тот мгновенно подхватил Бланка и сунул его в шкаф с мусорным ведром. Хлопнув дверцей, Калеб растер по паркету подошвой ботинка пролитое молоко. В воздухе запахло тухлятиной.  
В гостиную спустился мистер Хейл и обвел взглядом комнату.  
— Молодежь, скучаете?  
Ответом ему было унылое мычание.  
— Может, я вас немного порадую — меня срочно вызывают по работе, и жена хочет поехать со мной. Оставлять вас одних?  
— Да! — крикнула Корнелия.  
— Только как вы потом вернетесь в город? — вдруг обеспокоился ее отец.  
— Оставьте машину, Калеб нас отвезет, — быстро выпалила Корнелия. Мистер Хейл с наигранным подозрением скрестил руки на груди:  
— А у него есть водительские права?  
— Конечно! — отозвался тот.  
— Ну тогда ладно.  
— Какие еще права? — шепнул Калеб на ухо Вилл, прислонившейся у стены рядом. Та хихикнула в сжатый кулак.  
— Не забудьте присматривать за Лилиан, ребята, — сказала миссис Хейл, возникая у своего супруга за спиной. Одной рукой она прижимала к боку плотно набитую дамскую сумочку, в другой удерживала дипломат мистера Хейла. — Где она, кстати? Корнелия?  
— С утра ее не видела, — отрезала та.  
Задняя дверь гостиной распахнулась, и Лилиан ступила внутрь, короткие мокрые пряди ее волос липли к щекам. Вид у нее был совершенно обалделый.  
— Закрой дверь, дует! — велела Корнелия.  
— Все в порядке, дорогая? — поинтересовалась миссис Хейл. Та с пустым взглядом кивнула головой, будто в трансе.  
— Тогда увидимся после выходных. Всем пока!  
— Никто не видел мой блокнот? — сдавленным голосом спросила Лилиан, когда за родителями захлопнулась дверь.  
— Кому нужны твои пописульки? — пожала плечами Корнелия.  
Тарани предупредительно вмешалась:  
— Кажется, я видела какую-то тетрадь, валялась на веранде. Наверное, она уже промокла.  
— Точно, я совсем забыла, что бросила ее там, — Лилиан заметно приуныла.  
— Давайте играть в “Правду или вызов”, — подначивающим тоном предложила Элион, повернувшись к Корнелии. Та шутливо погрозила ей кулаком. Вилл едва заметно покачала головой и покосилась в сторону Лилиан, но от той не укрылись эти переглядки.  
— Что? Опять какие-то секреты от меня? — недовольно спросила она.  
— Эээ, да нет, ничего! — Вилл непринужденно рассмеялась. — Давайте лучше рискнем и включим телик!  
— Ура! — Ирма с победным воплем вскинула руку с пультом вверх и, торжественно выдержав мгновение, нажала на кнопку. На экране нарисовался усатый диктор и забубнил:  
“Сильный циклон, появившийся неизвестно откуда и накрывший половину штата, набирает силу. Синоптики проводят дополнительные исследования и приносят извинения…”  
Корнелия выхватила пульт у Ирмы из рук и начала переключать каналы.  
— Скучно… Скучно… Вообще ничего интересного нет!  
— Верни пульт, и я тебе найду, — сказала Ирма.  
Лилиан села за обеденный стол рядом с Элион и спросила:  
— Ты ведь рисуешь, верно? У тебя нет чистых листов и карандаша?  
— Да, должны быть. Сейчас поищу, — Элион вытянула из-под стола сумку и сунула в нее руку. Наконец она извлекла из глубин сумки альбом, вырвала из него несколько листов и протянула Лилиан.  
— Спасибо, — сказала та. Элион положила на середину стола пенал и тоже достала карандаш.  
— Кажется, и меня посетила муза, — улыбнулась она. — О чем ты пишешь, Лилиан? Может, я стану твоим иллюстратором.  
Лилиан чуть напряглась, но в конце концов ответила:  
— Приключения, волшебство и все такое.  
Вилл красноречиво вздернула брови и снова переглянулась с подругами.  
— А про кого? — продолжала любопытствовать Элион.  
— Про себя, — буркнула Лилиан и чуть покраснела.  
— Вот я и спрашиваю — кому будет охота читать такую муру? — снова встряла Корнелия.  
— Вообще-то, многие советуют писать про тех, кого знаешь. Ну, изображать в книге реальных людей. Тогда персонажи получаются как живые, — ободряюще сказала Тарани. — Мистер Коллинз рассказывал нам на курсе по творческому письму, — пояснила она.  
— Мне тоже кажется, что это неплохая идея, — сказала Элион. — А кем бы я была в твоей книге? Напиши про меня.  
— Можешь быть, кем хочешь, — нервно ответила та. — Хоть королевой.  
Ирма нарочито громко закашлялась.  
Элион улыбнулась:  
— На самом деле королевой быть довольно скучно…  
— Нет, — упрямо возразила Лилиан, — Будешь королевой. В королевстве…  
— Меридиан, — пошутил Калеб, получив в награду разъяренный взгляд Корнелии. Однако Лилиан на этот раз ничего не заметила и только фыркнула:  
— А столица что — “параллель”? Ну ладно, пусть будет Меридиан, — и застрочила карандашом по поверхности бумаги. — А ты, Калеб, тогда будешь первым королевским рыцарем.  
— В самом деле, королева Элион, я бы не отказался от такого почетного титула, — Калеб подмигнул ей. Элион начала набрасывать на своем листе бумаги очертания рыцарской кирасы.  
— Я вижу, что вам уже и так весело, но, если вы не заметили, дождь кончился, — сказала Хай Лин, отодвигая занавеску окна и присматриваясь к улице.  
В шкафу для мусорного ведра раздался угрожающий шорох.  
— Лилиан, почему бы тебе не пойти куда-нибудь в другое место? — поспешно сказала Корнелия, с тревогой поглядывая в сторону шкафа.  
— Нет, я останусь здесь!  
— Нет, ты не останешься. Ты пойдешь в спальню и пиши там сколько влезет, — отрезала Корнелия. — Живо!  
— Не с той ноги сегодня встала, что ли, а, Корнелия? — спросила Ирма, провожая взглядом взбешенную Лилиан.  
— Я, похоже, тут единственная беспокоюсь о конспирации, а вы еще пеняете мне за это, — та вздернула нос.  
Вилл вмешалась:  
— Она права, мы должны быть осторожны. Лилиан уже не маленькая, она может что-то заподозрить. Давайте без шуток, — Вилл с укором покосилась на Калеба. Тот извиняющееся пожал плечами.  
— Тогда пойдем на пляж? — спросила Ирма.  
— Странно, что гроза вдруг кончилась так быстро. Может, еще вернется, — сказала Тарани.  
— А может, и нет!  
— Разожжем костер и пожарим сосиски, — Хай Лин с восторгом сжала кулачки, ее поддержал веселый гомон. Бланк вывалился из шкафа, держа перед собой переполненное мусорное ведро:  
— Бланк устроить девчонкам настоящая пирушка!

Лилиан швырнула на прикроватный столик промокший блокнот, который она, опасаясь, как бы сестре или одной из ее противных подруг не пришло в голову заглянуть в записи, забрала с веранды. Блокнот жалостливо чавкнул. Лилиан была вне себя от досады. Скрипнув зубами, она плюхнулась на кровать, подмяв под себя подушку. Не зная, плакать ей или злиться, Лилиан сжала кулаки, обиженно сопя.  
В книгах вокруг главных героев было столько друзей и соратников, почему же в ее жизни друзей нет, родителям все равно, а родная сестра — сущий монстр? Лилиан скрипнула зубами. Нет. Несправедливое окружение лишь временное явление. Ей очень хотелось в это верить.  
Схватив листы, которые дала ей Элион, Лилиан просмотрела короткие наброски, которые она успела накидать для будущей повести. Значит, писать про тех, кого знаешь, говорите? Лилиан мрачно фыркнула. В таком случае Корнелии несомненно достанется самая неприглядная роль. Эта маленькая мстительная мысль приглушила меланхолию, и, покусав карандаш, Лилиан принялась выводить новые строчки.  
_"Однажды на замок королевы Элион напала стая летучих мышей-мутантов..."_ — Лилиан пробежала глазами написанное: никудышное начало для приключения. Поморщившись, она широко зевнула, смяла листок и засунула его в ящик прикроватной тумбочки.  
Ее почерк все еще сохранял детскую неровность, чего Лилиан немного стеснялась. Корнелия, конечно, не упускала возможности поиздеваться над этим.  
Лилиан находила совершенной глупостью то, что, по общему убеждению, взрослые обладали преимуществами. Даже если это правило и было верно, она — исключение из всех правил. Она особенная. Последние события лишь утвердили ее в этой мысли.

Утреннее солнце ласково заглядывало в окно. С наслаждением потянувшись, Лилиан встала с кровати. День обещал быть замечательным.

— ЧТО?! — Лилиан сжала кулаки. — Это нечестно!  
— Очень даже честно, — отрезала Корнелия, раздраженно уперев руки в бока. — Ты, — она ткнула пальцем в грудь Лилиан. — Остаешься. Дома.  
— Понимаешь, Лилиан, — стараясь сгладить обстановку, между сестрами вклинилась Хай Лин, отодвинув Корнелию немного назад, — ваши родители уехали, и мы не можем оставить тебя в незапертом доме — мало ли, кто зайдет с какими намерениями...  
— Ну, не разговаривай с незнакомцами и всякое такое, — хихикнув, добавила Ирма.  
— Вы можете просто взять меня с собой! — топнула ногой Лилиан, сверля взглядом стоявшую за спиной Хай Лин Корнелию.  
На лице Калеба и Элион застыло сосредоточенно обеспокоенное выражение. Вилл зачем-то пихнула ногой вонючее мусорное ведро, неожиданно громко загремевшее от удара. Вся компания переглянулась и хором выпалила:  
— Нет!  
Тарани и Вилл нервно рассмеялись.  
— Все! Вопрос закрыт! — воскликнула Корнелия, оттесняя Хай Лин.  
Ухватив вырывавшуюся Лилиан за плечи, она протащила ее вверх по лестнице и подтолкнула в ее комнату.  
— И не вздумай сбегать! — нахмурившись и погрозив пальцем, наказала Корнелия и, тряхнув волосами, стремительно сбежала вниз по лестнице. Через мгновение раздался еще один грохот мусорного ведра. Дверь гулко стукнула, и Лилиан услышала, как в замке поворачивается ключ. Спустившись вниз, она покрутила ручку и толкнула дверь плечом — та предсказуемо не поддалась.  
— Нечестно! — Лилиан забарабанила кулаками по двери. — Нечестно! Нечестно!!!  
От развороченного мусорного ведра неприятно несло. У Лилиан в горле встал комок — то ли от тошнотворного запаха, то ли от обиды на поведение сестры и ее друзей. Решительно нахмурив брови, Лилиан подумала, что выберется во что бы то ни стало.

— Нужно найти укромное место для портала, чтоб никто не обнаружил, случайно проходя мимо, — Вилл сосредоточенно поджала губы.  
— Огромные твари разбить все окна, Бланк очень испугаться, — пасслинг закрыл глаза руками и врезался в идущую перед ним Корнелию.  
— Фу, Бланк, можешь не бояться — тебя бы они точно не тронули, ты слишком вонючий и вряд ли пришелся бы им по вкусу. В конечном счете, не понимаю, что вы все так переживаете, это всего лишь мышки, — Корнелия пожала плечами и ухватила под руку Калеба.  
— Мышки, ага, размером с тебя, — мрачно возразила Тарани.  
— Вот уж не думала, что меня можно сравнить с летучей мышью, — фыркнула Корнелия, свободной рукой поправляя прическу.  
— У них нет мании величия, это точно, — подмигнула Тарани Ирма.  
— Хэй, — Корнелия вздернула нос.  
— Девочки, — тихим голосом прервала перешучивания Элион. Она выглядела необычно серьезно. — Мне кажется, надо с осторожностью отнестись к этому происшествию. Непонятно, — она сосредоточенно нахмурилась, — откуда они могли взяться в замке? Мы очистили все уголки от темной магии моего брата, — Элион закусила губу, вперив задумчивый взгляд вдаль. — Это точно что-то другое. И оно мне совершенно не нравится...  
— Да уж, хороша шуточка... — нахмурилась Хай Лин.  
— Кто бы так ни шутил, его чувство юмора я не приветствую... — в голосе Элион чувствовалась королевская твердость.  
— Кто бы так ни шутил, мы сейчас ему покажем! — задиристо воскликнула Вилл, когда они достигли уединенного скалистого грота. — Стражницы! Мы едины!  
— Вода!  
— Огонь!  
— Земля!  
— Воздух!  
— Едины!  
Закружившись в вихре разноцветных всполохов магии, стражницы приняли свой истинный облик.  
Сердце Кандракара засияло переливчатым розовым светом в руке Вилл.  
— Откроем проход прямо в замок! — кулон подскочил на ладони Вилл и перед стражницами, королевой, Калебом и прятавшимся у него за спиной Бланком появился портал.

Окна на первом этаже тоже оказались заперты, однако Лилиан не обнаружила ни замка, ни щеколды, ни еще чего-нибудь, что могло бы открыть створки изнутри. Можно было бы выбить стекло стулом, но вряд ли это осчастливило бы родителей по возвращении.  
Лилиан взбежала наверх — окно в ее комнате было открыто. Лилиан выглянула наружу, чуть не уронив с подоконника уже высохший со вчера блокнот. Голова закружилась, стоило представить, как она будет карабкаться вниз, вися на веревке из простыней.  
Тяжело вздохнув и схватив блокнот, Лилиан опустилась на кровать. Выдвинув ящик тумбочки, она достала вчерашний лист. Пробежав глазами строчки, Лилиан порвала листок:  
— Глупо вышло, — расстроенно сказала она вслух. — Да и какая в самом деле из Элион "королева Меридиана"... — Лилиан недовольно фыркнула. — Это я должна быть королевой... чего-нибудь! — решительно выдохнула она.  
Лилиан как никогда почувствовала в себе прилив сил, будто была способна хоть сейчас взлететь ввысь над облаками, захоти она того.  
Но Лилиан хотела выбраться наружу. Они все что-то от нее скрывали, она была уверена.  
Вновь спускаясь вниз, она не представляла, как, но чувствовала, что получится улизнуть. Что-то внутри нее знало.  
_Она должна-должна-должна выйти_ — билась мысль, покуда Лилиан сверлила взглядом дверь.  
Вдруг в комнате будто поднялся ветер. Сильный порыв снял дверь с петель и, стоило ей упасть наружу, тут же все стихло.  
На мгновение застыв перед открывшимся проемом, широко распахнув глаза от удивления, Лилиан то открывала, то закрывала рот, не понимая, что только что произошло. Кажется, все же придется объяснять родителям, почему в доме разгром.  
Почему-то Лилиан испугалась.  
Ноги сами понесли ее прочь из дома. Казалось, будто воздух сгустился, а вслед ей неслись молнии. Обычно в таких случаях во всех сказочных книгах, что она читала, появлялся какой-нибудь мудрый наставник, который помогал герою разобраться в новообретенных способностях и обрести свое предназначение. Но Лилиан бежала, сама не понимая, куда, а вокруг не было ни души...

По тронному залу кружила целая стая большущих летучих мышей.  
— Фу, ну и уродцы, — Ирма уперла руки в бока, взирая снизу на эту неприглядную картину. — Пора принять ледяную ванну, чудики, — она подмигнула Хай Лин и взмыла в воздух.  
Взмахнув руками, Ирма выпустила струю воды на ближайшего монстра; Хай Лин, сделав изящный пируэт в воздухе, тут же заморозила воду. Парализованная в толще льда, летучая мышь неуклюже стукнулась об пол.  
— Настала очередь подпалить им крылышки! — усмехнувшись, взмыла в воздух Тарани.  
В ее руках возник огненный шар. Только Тарани замахнулась, как вдруг одна за другой летучие мыши, тоненько запищав, полопались, как воздушные шарики. Через мгновение от стаи не осталась и следа, будто бы все происходящее было миражом.  
— Быстро же они испугались, — разочарованно протянула Корнелия, оторвав ладонь от пола, когда она уже собиралась призвать силу земли.  
— Большие черные мыши исчезать! — Бланк радостно захлопал в ладоши.  
— Ирма, вот кому нужна была ванна... — Корнелия зажала нос, показывая пальцем на пасслинга.  
— Кажется, ложная тревога, — Калеб улыбнулся, подходя ближе и окидывая взглядом пустую глыбу льда на полу — все, что осталось напоминанием о нашествии мутантов. — Но прибраться не мешало бы... — он почесал в затылке.  
— Минутку! — Тарани тут же превратила ледяную махину в большую лужу на полу, которая под воздействием излучаемого стражницей тепла высохла через пару мгновений.  
— Так-то лучше! — улыбнулась Вилл.  
— Не нравится мне все это, — покачала головой Элион. — По моим ощущениям, — она прижала руки к груди и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, — это какая-то незнакомая магия, она будто бы и вообще не из этого мира, — ошарашенно заключила она.  
— Да уж, — протянула Ирма.  
— Вилл, нам пора бы возвращаться, — Корнелия обеспокоенно взглянула на подруг. — Мы там оставили Лилиан одну, я беспокоюсь...  
— Что она спалила еще один тостер? — фыркнула Ирма.  
— Ирма, — укоризненно сказала Вилл, — тостер — это тоже не шутки. В самом деле, пора бы обратно. Элион, может, зря и беспокоимся, просто завалялся сюрприз после тирании Фобоса, мало ли, с какой магией он экспериментировал...  
Элион пожала плечами:  
— Да, наверное, ты права, Вилл, — она улыбнулась. — Давайте обратно на Землю!  
— Вечером можно устроить вечеринку, пока родители Корнелии в отъезде, — мечтательно закатила глаза Хай Лин.  
Стражницы, Калеб, Элион и Бланк прыгнули обратно в портал.

На Земле, у скалистого грота, их встретил штормящий ветер с реки и ошарашенно застывшая по щиколотку в воде Лилиан.


	2. Chapter 2

— О-оу... — оценила обстановку Ирма.  
— Я же велела тебе быть дома! — вскрикнула Корнелия. — Несносная девчонка! Как ты только вылезла оттуда?  
— Ох, Корнелия, — Вилл окинула себя и стражниц взволнованным взглядом и сжала рукой кристалл, будто было еще не поздно скрыть их истинный облик. Замешательство на лице Лилиан сменилось злорадным торжеством.  
— Я так и знала! Я знала, что вы что-то от меня скрывали!  
Хай Лин воскликнула:  
— Нет, нет, это не то, о чем ты думаешь!  
— Вы скрывали от меня, кто я есть на самом деле! Зачем? — завопила Лилиан изо всех сил, надрывая горло.  
— Э… А кто она на самом деле? — с недоумением шепнула Ирма Корнелии на ухо. Та сложила руки на груди и фыркнула:  
— Как ты и сказала вчера, Ирма, она — вредительница!  
Лилиан почуяла, как ярость вздымается в ней, словно неистовый смерч.  
— Как ты смеешь называть меня так! Лучше вовсе не иметь сестры, чем такую, как ты!  
Вода вокруг нее негодующе забурлила.  
— Разберемся потом, кто есть кто, ладно? А сейчас, Корнелия, неплохо бы тебе помочь нам ее утихомирить, — сказала Вилл.  
— Погодите, — вмешалась Элион. Ее озарила догадка. — Лилиан, это ты наслала на мой дворец летучих мышей?  
Та вздрогнула, будто пойманная с поличным, но тут же сжала руки в кулаки. Молния сверкнула в опасной близости за ее спиной; водоворот у ее ног закрутился еще сильнее.  
— Ну, ну, спокойно, — Ирма направила указательные пальцы на возмутившуюся воду и опустила их вниз, но подвластная ей стихия в этот раз отказалась подчиниться.  
— Эй! — возмущенно крикнула она.  
— Значит, ты и вправду королева Меридиана, — протянула Лилиан. — Уж не знаю, кто вы, — она бросила на стражниц презрительный взгляд, — ее ручные феи? И почему вы все так хотели утаить от меня то, что я обладаю такой силой? Не затем ли, чтоб меня одурачить и отнять ее у меня?  
— Да мы не знали, дура! — воскликнула Корнелия.  
— Я больше не верю ни единому твоему слову!  
Лилиан вскинула руку, и ее сестра, подхваченная порывом ветра, упала наземь. Сжав зубы, Корнелия упрелась рукой в землю, пытаясь подняться на ноги и в то же время призвать силу земли, но через мгновение обессиленно рухнула лицом в песок. Калеб подбежал к ней и бережно ухватил ее за плечи.  
— Ого! — воскликнула Ирма. — Не пора ли немного охладить чей-то пыл?  
— Это уже становится банальным ходом, — сказала Хай Лин, но все-таки приняла боевую готовность.  
— Вода!  
Хай Лин не успела даже набрать в легкие воздух, как незадачливую Ирму смыло встречным потоком. Задыхаясь и отплевываясь от мокрого песка, она погрозила Лилиан кулаком:  
— Узурпаторша!  
Хай Лин беспомощно оглянулась на подруг:  
— Вилл? Тарани?  
— Огонь и удар током — это как-то слишком, — с неуверенностью откликнулась Тарани. Вилл тоже явно пребывала в смятении.  
Элион едва заметно нахмурилась и выступила вперед.  
— Как королева Меридиана, я должна защищать свой мир и свой народ. И ты, Лилиан, представляешь для нас большую угрозу. Мне жаль, что я вынуждена обратить свою силу против тебя, — Элион воздела руку, от ее пальцев поплыла волна ослепительно белого света.  
Вместо того, чтобы отразить удар, Лилиан опустила голову, сила магической волны охватила ее, сверкнула и испарилась, будто впитавшись прямо в нее.  
— Неплохо, королева Элион, — сказала она. С явным удовольствием наблюдая непонимание, отразившееся у той на лице, Лилиан продолжила: — Может, попробуешь снова? Твоя сила пришлась мне весьма по душе!  
— Что? Невозможно! — отчаянно воскликнула Элион. — Моя сила — в Сердце Меридиана, и я могу отдать его лишь по доброй воле!  
— Здесь, на Земле, есть лишь одна воля — моя! — Лилиан торжествующе вскинула руку и вытянула вверх пальцы. Туманный бледный вихрь чужой силы, оторвавшись от Элион, плавным течением побежал в сторону Лилиан, оплетая ее пальцы, словно плющ, и испаряясь на ее коже.  
Элион сложила руки на груди, в тщетной попытке удержать магию, которая больше ей не принадлежала. Обессилев, она рухнула на колени, ее кулон, хранивший Сердце Меридиана, с печальным звоном расстегнулся и упал в песок, теперь пустой и бесполезный.

Сжав руку в кулак, Лилиан зажмурилась, чувствуя, как сила Меридиана бежит по кровеносным сосудам и пронизывает все ее тело.  
— Теперь королева Элион не может защитить свой Меридиан от бед, которые вскоре падут на него, ибо твой мир бережет лишь волшебство королевской крови! — хмыкнула Лилиан. — Вот продолжение моей истории, а конец допиши сама!  
Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин, замерев, парили в воздухе, не решаясь напасть, но Лилиан уже было на них наплевать. Чужеродная магия охватила ее изнутри и пронзила, словно разряд тока. Лилиан показалось, что ее сейчас разорвет на части, но в следующий миг наваждение отхлынуло, сменившись легкой дрожью.

Сердце Меридиана признало свою новую хозяйку.  
Теперь она была вдвое сильнее их всех, вместе взятых.  
Лилиан коротко вздохнула, и…  
Побежала прочь.

— За ней? — спросила Хай Лин.  
— Нет, не стоит, — ответила Вилл. Вынув сердце Кандракара, она сжала его в руке, и стражницы приняли земной облик. — Не хватало, чтобы Лилиан решила отнять еще и нашу силу! Лучше пока держаться от нее подальше.

Лилиан бежала по мелководью сама не зная куда, поднимая за собой холодные брызги. Наконец, почувствовав боль в ногах, она затормозила и, наклонившись, уперлась в колени ладонями.  
Тяжело дыша, она подняла голову и увидела перед собой одинокий островок, маячивший посреди речного залива.  
— Здесь и начнется мое королевство, — сперва неуверенно проговорила Лилиан, поднимая руку. Затем, обретя в голосе твердость, она продолжила: — Пусть будет так!  
Песчаный холм задрожал и начал стремительно расти. Верхний слой песка подпрыгнул и завис в воздухе; затем пустился в безумный танец и стал рисовать очертания стен.  
Лилиан зажмурилась, стараясь представить в уме свой дворец в мельчайших деталях.  
Спустя минуту она открыла глаза, узрев триумф своего воображения. Посреди ясного вечернего неба, окружаемый светом звезд, высился чернокаменный замок. Ее крепость, ее бастион, ее творение.  
Лилиан с восторгом выдохнула и, потеряв сознание, упала лицом в песок.

— Мне так жаль, Элион, — сказала Корнелия, поддерживая свою подругу под локоть. — Кто бы мог подумать, что моя сестра окажется злой ведьмой!  
— Нам стоило сразу прислушаться к тебе, Корнелия, — виновато отозвалась Вилл.  
— И что теперь? — спросила Хай Лин.  
— Твоя бабушка наверняка должна знать, что случилось, — Вилл нахмурилась, оглядываясь назад. — Давайте вернемся в город и спросим ее, в чем тут дело!  
Калеб подхватил свою королеву с другой стороны, помогая Корнелии. Они медленно побрели по мокрому песку пляжа обратно к дому. Несмотря на летний сезон, вокруг не было ни души.  
Позади раздался шум, будто их догоняло бегущее стадо зверей.  
— Ох, ну что там еще? — воскликнула Ирма.  
Вилл оглянулась и резко скомандовала:  
— Пригнитесь!  
Вся компания синхронно упала на колени, пригнув, как и было велено, головы к земле. Ударная волна, словно от взрыва, настигла их и потекла дальше, пожирая все на своем пути.  
— Мои уши, мои уши! — завопила Ирма.  
— Моя голова, — прокряхтела в ответ Тарани.  
Помедлив, Калеб отнял руки от ушей и, еле поднявшись на ноги, осмотрелся вокруг.  
— Хм, вроде бы все в норме… Что это было? О, классные прикиды, девчонки, — заметил он. Элион рядом с ним тихо застонала, и Калеб помог ей встать, ухватив за неизвестно откуда взявшиеся на ней королевские одежды.  
— Эй, Корнелия, ты вырядилась прямо как на премьеру нового фильма с ВМД! — крикнула Ирма, придя в себя.  
Корнелия посмотрела вниз и в ярости вцепилась в розовый шелк юбки.  
— Фу! Это вышло из моды еще несколько лет назад! — тряхнув волосами, она уронила невесть откуда возникшую на ее голове шляпу. — И где мой новый пляжный костюм? Я так долго его выбирала!  
— Где вся наша обычная одежда, вот что странно, — Хай Лин воздела руки и закружилась, любуясь своим пестрым узким платьем. — Но мне нравится!  
— Говори за себя, — фыркнула Корнелия.  
— Молчи и не ной, — Тарани тщетно старалась выпутаться из складок туники, расшитой бесчисленными разноцветными бусинами.  
Калеб, принявший привычный вид меридианца, развел руками:  
— Я и не знал, что у нас будет вечеринка в костюмах!  
— Вечеринка тут ни при чем, — Вилл обеспокоенно сложила руки на груди, длинная бахрома рукавов ее красного платья колыхнулась в воздухе. — Это опять колдовство Лилиан! Но почему мы выглядим именно так?  
— Я надеюсь, что моя бабушка все объяснит… — сказала Хай Лин. — Твой папа ведь оставил нам машину, Корнелия? Что-то я ее не вижу!  
Добравшись до места, где должен быть летний дом Хейлов, они не увидели ни дома, ни автомобиля. Путь им перекрыл скособочившийся деревянный забор. На одном из его столбов на огромном железном штыре висел тусклый фонарь. Хай Лин сняла фонарь и, вытянув его перед собой, всмотрелась в буйную поросль, начинающуюся за забором.  
— Кажется, там что-то виднеется… О, да тут есть калитка! — она сунула руку в заросли и дернула ту на себя. Раздался противный скрип. — Зайдем внутрь?  
— Нет, — скривилась Корнелия. — Но мы должны найти машину! Если она пропала, меня накажут на все лето! Прощайте, каникулы!  
— Я знаю, что делать, — успокоил ее Калеб. — Эй, Бланк, нам нужен твой нюх!  
Бланк выскочил из-за спин стражниц и, отдав честь, скрылся в кустарнике.  
— Соседям тоже не повезло, — Вилл сошла с тропы и присмотрелась вдаль.  
— Могу себе представить их лица, когда они приедут сюда на отдых и увидят эти ужасные лачуги, — Хай Лин посветила фонарем. — И асфальтная дорога куда-то пропала, так что, может, они и не доедут вовсе…  
Корнелия в ужасе прижала руки к лицу, впиваясь ногтями в кожу:  
— Как мы попадем в Хизерфилд? Ни дороги, ни машин! Не хочу пешком! И вдруг мы заблудимся?  
— Может, снова превратимся в стражниц и долетим? — предложила Тарани.  
Бланк вынырнул откуда-то сбоку и отрапортовал:  
— Бланк везде нюхать бензин, но ничего не почуять.  
Корнелия глухо застонала.  
— Зато Бланк найти две лошадь и карету!

— Ну и ну, — спустя минуту протянула Ирма. — У твоего папы ведь был белый фургон? — спросила она, постучав костяшками пальцев по отделке из слоновой кости.  
— Ты же не имеешь в виду, что…  
— Теперь вместо бензина придется закупаться сеном, — хохотнула та и потянула на себя дверцу огромной кареты.  
— И права мне не нужны, — подмигнул девчонкам Калеб, почесывая за ухом белоснежную лошадь.  
— Ну что, поехали? — спросила Вилл.  
— Нет, лучше уж полетели. Я не хочу трястись в этой конуре! — отрезала Корнелия.  
— Неизвестно, что случилось в Хизерфилде. И нас могут заметить.  
— Да ведь уже почти ночь, — сказала Хай Лин. — К тому же наши нынешние шмотки тоже не образец маскировки. Надеюсь, когда превратимся обратно, эта чудная обувка никуда не пропадет, — она склонилась и любовно погладила свои расшитые башмачки.  
— Ну, ладно, — Вилл достала сердце Кандракара: — Мы едины!

Как только они обратились в стражниц, Корнелия подхватила Элион под мышки, взмыла вверх и крикнула:  
— Кто последний — тот несет Бланка!  
Хай Лин и Тарани моментально кинулись к Калебу и вцепились в него с обеих сторон.  
— Осторожней, эй! — запротестовал тот, теряя почву под ногами.  
— Следуем вверх по течению, — скомандовала Вилл. — Река приведет нас к городу быстрее всяких дорог. За мной! — махнув рукой, она устремилась к пляжу.  
— В кого же Лилиан такая вредина? Теряюсь в догадках, — проворчала Ирма, летя в хвосте компании. Одной рукой она держала Бланка за капюшон, другой зажимала свой нос. Бланк то и дело дергался, вереща каждый раз, когда в полете она спускалась слишком близко к речной глади.  
Спустя пару часов Вилл наконец крикнула:  
— Вижу городские огни!  
— А это что, пристань? — спросила Тарани. — Ничего себе кораблики!  
Хай Лин повернула голову и восхитилась:  
— О, я видела такие в парке аттаркционов. Пиратский корабль!  
— Откуда в Хизерфилде пиратский корабль?  
— Подлетим и посмотрим получше? — предложила Хай Лин.  
— Да что этот корабль, вы только взгляните на мост! — воскликнула Корнелия.  
Достигнув моста, Вилл сделала изящный пируэт и приложила руку к каменной кладке. Постучав по ней кулаком и ковырнув пальцем мох, которым заросли трещины, она пожала плечами.  
— Вроде настоящий, — пожала она плечами. — И будто давно здесь, судя по плесени.  
— Не хочу знать, во что превратился наш многоквартирный дом, — фыркнула Корнелия, сделав вид, что ее тошнит.  
Вилл покачала головой и полетела вдоль моста. Поравняшись с ней, Хай Лин спросила:  
— Берег близко, спускаемся?  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что лишнее внимание нам не грозит, — ответила та. — Летим прямо к “Серебряному дракону”!

— Да уж, Вилл, ты прямо как в воду глядела, — сказала Тарани. — Наш Хизерфилд будто отбросило аж в Средние века!  
Снижаясь над городом, стражницы беспомощно огляделись вокруг. Под ними разбегались во все стороны бесконечные узкие улочки и кирпичные крыши. Этажи домов громоздились один над другим, с многочисленных балконов свисали охапки цветущего плюща, по мощеным булыжником дорожкам гуляли разнаряженные люди. Фонари, выстроенные в ряд вдоль тротуаров крупных улиц, мигали разноцветными стеклами.  
— Обалдеть, — выдохнула Хай Лин.  
— Тарани, а в средневековье были ГОБЛИНЫ? — завопила Корнелия, указывая пальцем вниз. Стайка неприятных существ, словно сошедших со страниц книги сказок, торговалась с лавочником на углу улицы.  
— Высшая степень тухлости, господа! — восклицал тот, потрясая огромной рыбиной. — Отдаю с большой скидкой!  
Ирма покатилась со смеху:  
— Бьюсь об заклад, это придурки из нашей школы!  
Бланк воззрился на рыбу и с апетиттом облизнулся.  
— Меридианские чудовища покруче ваших, — хмыкнул Калеб.  
— Ну, куда теперь, Хай Лин? — спросила Вилл. — Ресторан ведь должен быть где-то рядом…  
— Не знаю! — с отчаянием в голосе крикнула та. — Не могу понять, где что находится!  
— Я вижу серебряного дракона, — внезапно подала голос Элион, молчавшая до этого всю дорогу.  
— Где? — встрепенулась Хай Лин. — Ой-ой…  
Усатый ящер обвил своим длинным телом пикообразную крышу, маячившую неподалеку. Вытянув шею вверх, он натужно зевнул, изрыгая облачко дыма. Его чешуя переливалась серебряным блеском.  
— Наша вывеска ожила! — воскликнула Хай Лин. — Как же моя бабушка и родители? Вдруг он подожжет дом?  
— Ну так потушим его! — Вилл нырнула в воздухе и устремилась к ресторану.  
Ирма отпустила Бланка, и, взмыв вверх, очутилась с драконом на одном уровне глаз. Тот следил за ней боковым зрением, храня неподвижность.  
— Вода! — скомандовала Ирма, выпуская из рук стремительный поток воды. Дракон неожиданно увернулся, клацнул зубами и, извиваясь, пополз вниз. Навес над входом в ресторан прогнулся под его тяжестью.  
— Фу, ну и морда, — заметила Корнелия, приземляясь вместе с Элион у входных дверей.  
Те внезапно распахнулись, и в проеме возникла Ян Лин, облаченная в неизменный зеленый халат.  
— Оставьте его, девочки, он оказался ручным, — старушка извлекла что-то из кармана халата и протянула дракону. Изогнув шею, дракон склонился и слизнул еду языком.  
Хай Лин расслабленно вытерла рукой пот со лба.  
— Ну, раз он ручной, то из него выйдет хороший охранник!  
— Миссис Лин, случилась беда, — обратилась к той Вилл. — Мы пришли к вам!  
— Конечно, — кивнула та и поманила их за собой внутрь.  
— Лучше спуститься в подвал. У нас сегодня ажиотаж, — проговорила она, следуя мимо столиков. Помещение было набито доверху галдящей толпой людей и странных существ.  
— Ух ты, самураи и гейши! — Хай Лин тыкнула пальцем в угол.  
Пройдя через кухню, заполненную дымом кастрюль вперемешку со всевозможными запахами, и спустившись в подвал, вся компания расположилась вокруг Ян Лин. Та хранила на лице безмятежное выражение, будто обстановка вокруг не была чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
— Моя сестра Лилиан оказалась злой колдуньей! — не дожидаясь начала расспросов, выпалила Корнелия. — Она наслала на дворец Элион каких-то мутантов, потом забрала ее силу и сбежала! Как такое вообще возможно?  
— Она и нам раздала на орехи, — возмущенно встряла Ирма.  
— А потом, когда мы решили вернуться в Хизерфилд, случилось вот это, — Вилл развела руками. — Будто мы попали в какую-то сказку!  
Ян Лин прикрыла глаза и глубокомысленно кивнула.  
— Твоя сестра начала взрослеть, Корнелия, и в ней пробудилась ее собственная сила… — она выдержала паузу. — похоже, что Лилиан обладает Сердцем Земли.  
— Лилиан — принцесса Земли? Не может быть! — Корнелия тряхнула волосами.  
— Это не объясняет, как она могла забрать силу Меридиана у Элион, — сказала Тарани. — Ведь ее можно отдать лишь добровольно.  
— Фобос мог ее отнять, — напомнила Ирма.  
— Потому что он брат Элион, — возразила Тарани. — А что Лилиан? Даже если ее сила равна силе Элион, она не могла забрать ее у той против воли.  
Помолчав немного, Ян Лин заговорила:  
— Если Лилиан и вправду принцесса Земли, то все здесь теперь подчинено ее воле. Лилиан захотела создать королевство своей мечты, и потому весь город отныне в плену ее фантазий. Лилиан пожелала обладать сердцем Меридиана — и она его получила. Теперь никто не может лишить ее этой силы…  
— … Только если она сама ее не отдаст. Потрясающе, — протянула Ирма.  
— Погодите, — перебила их Корнелия. — Я ведь сестра Лилиан. Значит, я могу отобрать у нее оба сердца?  
— Балда, ты чем слушаешь? Не можешь, если Лилиан не захочет. Никто не может. Тут теперь ее царство, — натужно вздохнула Ирма.  
Элион спрятала лицо в руках:  
— Как же я буду защищать Меридиан?  
— Подумаешь, магия, — махнул рукой Калеб. — Ваше Величество, у вас есть ваши верные слуги!  
— И мы! — подхватила Вилл, но тут же огорчилась: — Вот только у нас еще школа…  
— Небось теперь на физре будем сбивать друг друга с лошади, — предположила Ирма.  
— Если Лилиан снова вздумает нам насолить, то придется туго, — сказала Хай Лин. — Нужно придумать, как вернуть Элион силу!  
— Лилиан сотворила колдовство невероятной мощности, — задумчиво произнесла Ян Лин. — Сила Земли пробуждалась в ней постепенно, нарастая по мере ее взросления, но обуздать силу сразу двух сердец девочке, ничего не знающей о магии, будет трудно. Лилиан будет терять над ней контроль и станет опасна не только для вас, но и для себя самой. И с сердцем Меридиана ее сила достигнет зенита гораздо раньше, чем следовало бы…  
Оглядев понурившиеся головы, она обратилась к Элион, внезапно сменив тон с задумчивого на обычный:  
— Бедная, ты совсем побледнела. Принесу тебе лапшичного супа.  
Та медленно кивнула, бездумно уставшившись в одну точку.  
— Калеб, пожалуйста, помоги мне на кухне, — попросила Ян Лин.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Вилл спросила:  
— Ну, и что будем делать? Решать надо прямо сейчас!  
— Я должна вернуться на Меридиан и быть со своим народом, — сказала Элион.  
— А как же твоя сила?  
— Не знаю, Вилл, — слабым голосом отозвалась та. — Лилиан никогда не вернет ее мне, ни за что на свете!  
— Ну, мы что, сдаемся? И не с такими бились! — грозно потрясла кулаком Ирма.  
Корнелия сдвинула брови:  
— Если не отдаст по-хорошему, то будет по-плохому!  
— В смысле? — не поняла Хай Лин. — Нам с ней точно теперь не тягаться...  
— Нет, мы обманем ее! — Корнелия щелкнула пальцами.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — покачала головой Вилл. — Лилиан не доверяет никому из нас и даже близко нас теперь к себе не подпустит. Нужен кто-то, кого она не знает, или знает плохо, и, кроме того, он должен быть в курсе всех этих дел. Ведь это должно оставаться тайной!  
— Пусть Калеб идет, — предложила Корнелия. — они с Лилиан мало знакомы. Скажет, что связался со мной и Элион, чтобы следить за ней, ну или что-то вроде. Когда она к нему привыкнет, останется лишь дождаться нужного момента...  
— Твой Калеб сдуется, едва откроет рот, и тогда ему и нам всем крышка,— фыркнула Ирма. — Нет, тут нужен виртуоз вранья!  
— У меня таких знакомых нет, — развела руками Вилл.  
— Давайте дадим объявление в газету. Со словами “присылать резюме по такому-то адресу”, — пошутила Ирма, стараясь разрядить обстановку.  
— Давайте лучше взглянем правде в глаза: миссия невыполнима, — Хай Лин горестно вздохнула. — Кто может обдурить всесильную девчонку?  
Элион отняла руки от лица и неожиданно севшим голосом сказала:  
— Я знаю, кто может.  
Все молча переглянулись.  
— Ой, ты не думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — пискнула Хай Лин.  
— Я не знаю, о чем вы все думаете, но я догадываюсь, — сказала Вилл.  
— А я знаю, — встряла Тарани.  
Калеб отворил дверь в подвал, пропуская Ян Лин. Она держала в руках дымящуюся тарелку супа.  
— Давай, Элион, поешь, и станет намного легче, — любезно предложила она.  
Та уверенно встала, чуть пошатнувшись:  
— Спасибо, миссис Лин, но мы решили отправиться на Меридиан.  
— Что ж, ладно, — невозмутимо ответила та. — Возьми хотя бы печенье.  
Калеб, державший в одной руке вазочку, наполненную печеньем с предсказаниями, протянул ее Элион. Та послушно взяла печеньице и с хрустом надломила его. Калеб сунул несколько штук себе в карман и поставил вазочку на стоящий рядом стул.  
— Ну, что там? — полюбопытствовала Хай Лин.  
— “Твое сердце попадет в чей-то плен”, — прочитала Элион. — Извините, миссис Лин, но ваше печенье просрочено! — смяв бумажку, она сунула ее в карман платья.  
Вилл достала свой волшебный кулон и подняла его в вытянутой руке, заставив возникнуть проход между мирами.  
— Желаю удачи, — сказала Ян Лин им вслед.


	3. Chapter 3

Войдя с друзьями в холл королевского дворца, Элион подозвала слуг и распорядилась:

— Пожалуйста, откройте старый тронный зал.

Корнелия и Калеб, поддерживающие ее под локти с обеих сторон, непонимаще переглянулись.

— Зачем? — спросила Корнелия. — Чем тебе не угодило твое новое милое креслице?

— В старом зале трон намного выше. Хочу придать себе уверенности, — пояснила Элион.

— Ваше Величество!

В холл вбежало несколько слуг с кухни. Один из них запричитал:

— Пропала вся еда, обратилась в пыль!

— У меня было печенье, — вспомнил Калеб и сунул руку в карман. Достав ее и разжав кисть, он разочарованно протянул:

— Ну, да, оно было… Но его больше нет.

С его руки посыпался серый песок.

— Воды тоже нет, во всем городе иссохли колодцы!

Элион сдвинула брови:

— Я непременно разберусь с этим!

Одна из женщин всхлипнула:

— У меня пять детей, и теперь их нечем кормить!

— Обещаю, что я верну людям и еду, и воду, — твердо сказала Элион.

Ирма было открыла рот, но Тарани пихнула ее под ребра.

Когда люди разошлись, Ирма спросила:

— Это все Лилиан, помните, она тогда сказала, что на Меридиан вновь падут беды!

— С летучими мышами мы быстро справились, но как же нам быть с едой и водой? — спросила Хай Лин.

— Ну, обижаешь, — Ирма направила палец на стоявшую рядом вазу с поникшим растением и воскликнула:

— Вода!… Да сколько ж можно? — она яростно взмахнула рукой, наблюдая, как наполнившаяся было ваза тут же стремительно опустела.

— Давайте решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — сказала Вилл. — Калеб, Корнелия, Хай Лин, отведите Элион в тронный зал, а мы отправимся в темницы.

— Может, лучше все вместе? — спросила Тарани.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулась Вилл. — Однако мы не знаем, пойдет ли он нам навстречу, и я не хочу играть в догонялки по всему дворцу. Так что примем меры, — Вилл приняла наручники из рук подоспевшего стражника и, сдвинув брови, сжала их в руке. По звеньям пробежал разряд тока.

 

На пути к залу Корнелия опять завела свою шарманку:

— Между прочим, Калеб, если бы кто-то придержал язык, то, может, и не случилось бы ничего!

— Корнелия, хватит, — усталым голосом прервала ее Элион. — Мне надоели ваши вечные ссоры.

Когда они вошли в тронный зал, Элион вырвалась из их рук и устремила взгляд вверх. Два трона, один — для нее, другой — для брата. На миг Элион мысленно попала в прошлое. Дни, когда она верила, что она нужна Фобосу, что он желает ей лишь добра, были лучшими в ее жизни. Элион словно очутилась в сказке, но думать, что ее ждет счастливый конец, было ужасно глупо — сейчас она так ясно, как никогда, понимала это. Однако в эту сладкую ложь так хотелось поверить, что она нырнула в нее с головой, не желая видеть правды, которая, как известно, куда страшнее и горше.

Элион вздохнула и сделала несколько шагов вперед. Два трона, две короны, два правителя. Они могли бы править этим миром рука об руку. Почему же Фобос так поступил? Ее грезы были жестоко разрушены…

Элион сжала кулаки, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Глупый вопрос. Конечно, ему было плевать на нее, им движила лишь жажда власти. Поделом же ему за это.

На душу легла страшная тяжесть.

— Ну тут и пылища, — заметила Хай Лин и, вдохнув, подула изо всех сил, поднимая целое облако. Корнелия и Калеб закашлялись.

Элион прикрыла лицо рукавом, приблизилась к своему трону и стала карабкаться по ступеням, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Корнелия крутанулась в воздухе и возникла рядом:

— Помощь нужна?

— Нет, я сама.

Взобравшись на трон, Элион вытянула руки вдоль подлокотников, опустила голову и прикрыла глаза. Нужно остыть и собраться с мыслями.

Наконец двери зала распахнулись и раздались многочисленные звуки шагов. Элион поджала губу и распахнула глаза, встречая чужой взгляд:

— Седрик.

Тот, помедлив, прижал руку к груди и опустился на колено, склоняя голову. Цепи на его руках тихо зазвенели.

— Когда мне сказали, что королева Элион желает меня видеть, я уж думал, что ослышался.

— Да, я хотела тебя видеть, — Элион из всех сил старалась сдержать в голосе дрожь.

— Я решила подарить тебе шанс заслужить мое прощение.

Седрик поднял голову, его лицо хранило отчужденное равнодушие. Трехлетнее заточение почти не сказалось на его внешнем облике.

— Я потеряла сердце Меридиана. Его у меня отобрали, невозможно, но это случилось… И та, что отняла его у меня, отдаст его лишь по доброй воле. Верни мне силу, Седрик, и ты получишь свободу и мое королевское помилование! — на последних словах ее голос подскочил, и она вновь закусила губу.

Тот молчал, и Элион было испугалась, что сейчас он откажет, или, того хуже, поднимет ее на смех, несмотря на свое невыгодное положение.

— Мне любопытно, чем я обязан такой чести, — наконец произнес он.

— Я решила поручить это тебе, потому что ты превосходный лжец, — ответила Элион и, нервно сглотнув, продолжила: — Это была младшая сестра Корнелии, Лилиан. Она оказалась Сердцем Земли, и в том мире все теперь подчинено ее воле. Поэтому она и смогла забрать мою силу. Верни ее мне.

Седрик чуть приподнял брови:

— Как?

— Уж ТЫ лучше знаешь как, — пролепетала Элион и возвысила голос, стараясь звучать увереннее: — Обмани ее, как обманул когда-то меня!

— Вы, Ваше величество, ничего не знали ни о Меридиане, ни о себе и были готовы поверить во все, что угодно, — мягко возразил Седрик. — Не так уж это было и трудно...

Элион вцепилась в подлокотники трона, чувствуя, что краснеет от стыда за свою глупость. Но что толку злиться на Седрика или брата? В том, что была такой дурой, она виновата сама. С тех пор она здорово изменилась, и теперь она никому не позволит себя одурачить!

— Из твоих уст, Седрик, слова правды дорого стоят, — ответила она наконец, стараясь звучать непринужденно и скрыть свое замешательство. — Я надеюсь, что ты постараешься выполнить мой приказ. Постарайся хотя бы для себя самого, — с царственной важностью сказала она.

— Если я сделаю, что вы велели, мой титул и мои земли останутся при мне? — неожиданно спросил Седрик.

Элион заерзала и быстро ответила:

— Да, конечно, — опустив руку с подлокотника вниз, она незаметно скрестила пальцы. Корнелия, заметив это, вздернула брови, но, разумеется, ничего не сказала.

Седрик улыбнулся краем рта и вновь склонил голову:

— Я буду счастлив заслужить вашу милость.

Элион коротко кивнула.

— Калеб отправится вместе с тобой, — неожиданно добавила она.

— Ваше Величество, — Калеб выступил вперед и присел в глубоком поклоне, сосредоточенно нахмурившись.

Прищурившись, Седрик окинул новоиспеченного напарника долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом. На его точеном лице не отразилось даже изумления. От этого спокойствия веяло холодом так, что Элион невольно дернула плечами, прогоняя неуютное ощущение. В отличие от Седрика, у нее упорно не получалось невозмутимо держать лицо в любой ситуации. Элион поморщилась — намного легче управлять тем, чьи эмоции можно читать, как раскрытую книгу. Удовлетворенность от ее маленькой каверзы мгновенно испарилась, когда Элион осознала, что, в отличие от нее, Седрику нет никакой необходимости скрещивать пальцы, чтобы лгать. Несомненно, следовало бы приставить к нему больше охраны, но тогда вся затея провалилась бы — вооруженный отряд едва ли завоевал бы доверие Лилиан. Необходимостью хранить свою тайну они и без того взрастили в сестре Корнелии излишнюю мнительность.

Собравшись с духом и постаравшись вновь принять царственный вид, Элион ободряюще кивнула Вилл. Та, помедлив мгновение и напряженно хмурясь, наконец вскинула руку. Цепи на руках Седрика вспыхнули разрядом тока, расстегнулись и с глухим звоном упали на пол. Седрик поднялся, потирая запястье.

Калеб решительно вытащил за шкирку проводника, прятавшегося за колонной. Бланк опасливо покосился в сторону Седрика и открыл портал.

— Погодите! — воскликнула Корнелия, подбежав к Калебу.

Она порылась в складках юбки и достала связку ключей.

— Это от нашей квартиры в Хизерфилде. Сомневаюсь, что Лилиан сейчас вернется домой, но там может найтись что-то нужное. Вот этот от верхнего, а этот от нижнего, маленький для почтового ящика, — Корнелия перебрала ключи. — Уж не знаю, что из этого теперь сохранилось в чокнутом средневековом антураже, но, может, пригодится... — Она вручила связку Калебу, одобряюще сжав его ладонь, и чмокнула его в щеку. — Удачи!

— Спасибо! — Калеб сосредоточенно кивнул.

Повернувшись к Седрику, он принял суровый вид и кивнул головой в сторону портала, предлагая тому идти первым.

Понимающе усмехнувшись, Седрик склонил голову в легком кивке и шагнул в сияющее синее пространство. Калеб поспешил за ним следом.

Облегченно выдохнув, Элион сползла по спинке трона.

 

Оказавшись по ту сторону портала, Калеб на секунду зажмурился, помотав головой — пейзаж изменившегося до неузнаваемости Хизерфилда резко бросался в глаза. Одновременно похожая и непохожая на Меридиан, Земля теперь сбивала с толку.

Они оказались посреди широкой пустынной улицы, уводящей вверх, где на вершине холма виднелась группа добротных приземистых зданий: то ли казарм, то ли какого-то ремесленного поселка. Дома вдоль улицы были сплошь украшены замысловатой лепниной; на крыше одного из них восседал огненный петух. Языки пламени его оперения лизали черепицу, но странным образом не опаляли кирпич.

Над головой, легко задев Калеба крылом, пролетела огромная темно-лиловая бабочка. Издав будто бы птичий крик, она взмыла вверх и полетела над домами. Петух подскочил на месте и захлопал крыльями, попытавшись ухватить добычу. Его клюв хищно щелкнул, но бабочка увернулась и, вспыхув золотым узором, скрылась за крышей соседнего дома.

Седрик, застывший в паре шагов впереди, проследил взглядом ее полет и повернулся к Калебу:

— Здесь многое изменилось. Как я понимаю, воля принцессы Земли весьма причудлива, — он обвел взглядом улицу.

— Да, это Лилиан населила Хизерфилд своими ожившими фантазиями, — неохотно ответил Калеб, смерив Седрика настороженным взглядом.

Рука Калеба сама предусмотрительно легла на рукоять меча. Это не укрылось от Седрика. Он неожиданно рассмеялся:

— Ты так боишься меня, бесстрашный вождь повстанцев?

— Вот еще! — вскинулся Калеб. — Будто на тебя управы не найдется. Тем не менее, тут и без того полно диковинной живности — не хотелось бы еще и змея, — Калеб фыркнул.

Седрик растянул губы в неясной усмешке:

— Если это единственное, что тебя беспокоит, — тихо ответил он, — то можешь быть спокоен — я утратил эту форму.

— Утратил? — удивленно переспросил Калеб, наконец отпустив рукоятку.

Седрик раздраженно одернул плащ.

— Да, после того, как я в последний раз имел неудовольствие разочаровать моего принца, человеческая форма оказалась единственной, к чему я смог вернуться, — холодно сказал он.

Решив во что бы то ни стало потом как-нибудь выяснить, было ли это правдой, Калеб молча кивнул.

Вспомнив, что им нужно было найти дом Корнелии, Калеб удостоверился, что ключи лежали в кармане, и оглянулся по сторонам, почесав затылок. На его лице отразилось недоумение: как отыскать наверняка утративший привычный вид дом посреди ставшего совершенно незнакомым Хизерфилда?

Заметив замешательство Калеба, Седрик сказал:

— Предлагаю двинуться вверх по улице, пока мы не отыщем что-нибудь знакомое, на что можно было бы ориентироваться.

— Разумно, — поджал губы Калеб.

Они пошли дальше по мостовой. Из-за угла неожиданно выскочил зеленый гоблин с внушительным мешком за плечами, с силой толкнув Калеба. Тот споткнулся и, падая, машинально ухватился за плечо шедшего чуть впереди Седрика, с трудом удержавшись на ногах.

— Смотри, куда прешь! — злобно бросил через плечо гоблин и, покрепче прижав к себе мешок, исчез в переулке.

Найдя равновесие, Калеб поспешил выпустить плечо Седрика. Приготовившись выслушать насмешки о своей феноменальной ловкости, Калеб удивился тому, что Седрик предпочел проигнорировать неловкий момент.

Вместо этого тот вдруг замедлил шаг и внимательно посмотрел на петуха, сосредоточенно вычищавшего перья.

— На Айленд-Стрит ведь была закусочная "Огненный петушок"?

— Точно! Рядом со школой. Наверняка, это она и есть. Вывеска "Серебрянного дракона" тоже ожила, — вспомнил Калеб. — Неужели это, — он указал рукой на группу непонятных построек впереди, — школа?

Когда они подошли ближе, теорию подтвердила удивительным образом мало изменившаяся вывеска "Институт Шеффилда".

Калеб недоуменно воззрился на неказистую постройку в глубине, окруженную уродливыми низенькими бараками. Да, кажется, Лилиан тоже не любила школу…

Из переулка вдруг послышалась странная заунывная мелодия — кто-то пронзительно играл на то ли на флейте, то ли на дудке, выводя такие диссонансы, что общая какофония звуков поражала.

Через мгновение из-за угла показался Мартин, одетый в бирюзовое менестрельское одеяние с нелепо длинными рукавами. Он самозабвенно дул в длинную деревянную дудку. Как ни странно, извечные округлые очки были при нем и дисгармонировали с нарядом не хуже, чем мелодия с окружающим миром. С трудом подавив желание заткнуть уши, Калеб уже хотел предложить Седрику двигаться дальше побыстрее, но тут Мартин остановился и прекратил играть, заметив их.

— О, приветствую, Калеб! — Мартин расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Сэр Хоффман, — он кивнул головой, заметив Седрика, — вы решили вновь вернуться к нам из Германских земель?

Седрик невозмутимо кивнул:

— Дела вынудили меня совершить путешествие обратно в Хизерфилд. Я вижу, за годы моего отсутствия ты усовершенствовал свое музыкальное искусство, — он поощрительно улыбнулся.

"Лицемерная рептилия," — мрачно подумал Калеб.

— Спасибо, — просиял Мартин, — Это вступление к моей новой серенаде! Требует некоторой доработки, но, думаю, скоро она будет способна всех поразить!

— Несомненно, — одобряюще кивнул Седрик. — К большому сожалению, — и это сожаление, Калеб мог побиться об заклад — отчетливо прозвучало в голосе Седрика, — мы очень спешим.

— Да-да, извини, Мартин, — поспешил подтвердить Калеб и направился по переулку, который должен был вести прямо к дому Корнелии, не сводя настороженного взгляда с Седрика. Рука продолжала невольно тянуться к мечу. Седрик вздернул бровь:

— Было бы мило, если бы ты прекратил. Нервирует.

Нахмурившись, Калеб нехотя оставил оружие в покое.

Сзади раздались звуки гуслей — кажется, Мартин носил с собой целый средневековый оркестр. На этот раз аккорды сопровождались еще и песней:

— О, леди Иирмааа, ты как прекрасная шиирмааа, за тобой не увидеть мне мира несовершееенства, лишь ты моя цель и блажееенство...

Калеб вздрогнул и ускорил шаг.

Седрик криво усмехнулся, на его лице застыло холодное презрительное выражение.

Переулок оказался весь увит плющом и мхом, даже мостовая была покрыта толстым зеленым ковром, заглушавшим шаги.

Наконец достигнув нужного, как показалось Калебу, поворота, они свернули на широкую улицу, по которой теперь вместо машин и велосипедистов медленно проезжали кареты и одинокие всадники. Дом Корнелии раньше был обычной типовой многоэтажкой, Калеб и тогда путался, который из стоявших плотно друг к другу одинаковых домов нужный. Теперь улица была застроена низенькими двухэтажными избушками, и выяснить, какая из них могла оказаться бывшей квартирой Корнелии, представлялось Калебу решительно невозможным.

К счастью, в разодетой в средневековую одежду паре, что вышла из дома впереди, Калеб узнал родителей Корнелии и Лилиан. Он уже хотел было дернуть Седрика в проулок между домами, пока родители девочек сами не узнали Калеба, но тот в мгновение ока оценил ситуацию и отступил в тень первым.

Затаив дыхание, Калеб вжался в стену.

— Сегодня опять разбираться с переписью у градоначальника допоздна, — проворчал мистер Хейл.

Миссис Хейл сочувственно вздохнула и что-то тихо ответила, но слов уже было не разобрать.

"Интересно, помнят ли они вообще, что у них есть дети?" — пронеслось в голове у Калеба. Похоже, Мартин был в твердом сознании, только восприятие и воспоминания, очевидно, адаптировались под новый мир. Наверное, нечто похожее случилось и со всем Хизерфилдом.

Дождавшись, пока мистер и миссис Хейл скроются из виду, Калеб и Седрик вышли из-за угла. Калеб вытащил из кармана ключи, сильно сомневаясь, что они могли как-то помочь открыть дверь совершенно изменившегося дома.

При ближайшем рассмотрении эта самая дверь оказалась украшена крупной ручкой в виде головы то ли птицы, то ли зверя со сверкающими аметистами вместо глаз, а замочная скважина под ней была чрезмерно большой для ключей, которые дала им Корнелия.

В замешательстве оглядев скважину, Калеб убрал ключи обратно в карман, и на всякий случай попробовал открыть дверь, с силой толкнув ее плечом.

Скептически взиравший на это Седрик язвительно заметил:

— Возможно, это заблуждение, но мне думалось, что проникновение в дом должно остаться незамеченным...

— Если у тебя есть идеи, как это сделать, то вперед! — огрызнулся Калеб, подергав массивную ручку.

Молча отодвинув Калеба от двери, Седрик извлек откуда-то из-под полы своего одеяния тонкую проволоку. Склонившись, он окинул коротким цепким взглядом замочную скважину. Сложив проволоку несколько раз и придав ей замысловатую форму, Седрик выпрямился и, вставив проволоку в скважину, медленно покрутил отмычкой в замке. Проволока на мгновение запнулась; жестко сжав отмычку бледными пальцами, Седрик повернул ее вправо, и замок щелкнул. Седрик легко толнул дверь внутрь, и вошел в дом.

— На всякий случай надо запомнить, что в обычную камеру тебя лучше не помещать, — фыркнул Калеб, заходя следом.

Седрик смерил его раздраженным взглядом, нехорошо прищурившись.

— Не стоит загадывать на будущее, — голос Седрика прозвучал сипло и шипяще, почти по-змеиному.

Калеб поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

Коридор освещался разноцветными огоньками, мерцавшими внутри стеклянных ваз, стоявших на комоде и подвешенных к потолку. Калеб заглянул в одну из них: красноватый сгусток света кружился внутри сосуда, словно аквариумная рыбка в зоомагазине дедушки Мэтта.

Калебу подумалось, что комната Лилиан наверняка должна была находиться на втором этаже. Он ступил на винтовую лестницу, ведущую наверх, ступенька тихо скрипнула. Калеб оглянулся — Седрик остановился около книжного шкафа внизу, медленно проведя кончиками пальцами по корешкам книг, нахмурился и коротко кивнул чему-то, затем тоже ступил на лестницу. Прежде чем продолжить подъем, Калеб поймал сосредоточенный холодный взгляд. Подумав, что на всякий случай не стоило слишком часто поворачиваться к Седрику спиной, Калеб резво взобрался по лестнице на второй этаж.

Свет в коридор наверху проникал лишь через узкое стрельчатое окошко, ложась сетчатым узором на пол. Калеб постарался боковым зрением выхватить в полумраке фигуру Седрика. Подтянувшись и не забывая быть начеку, Калеб толкнул ближайшую дверь и зажмурился — в этой комнате окна были широкие и солнце как раз заглядывало в них своим ослепительным ликом.

Сбоку стоял внушительных размеров платяной шкаф, створки были слегка приоткрыты. Калеб подошел ближе и распахнул дверцы: шкаф был весь завешан довольно длинными нарядами всевозможных расцветок. Судя по размеру платья, которое Калеб вытащил наугад, комната все же принадлежала не Лилиан, а Корнелии. Да и кто еще мог иметь столько шмоток, будь то новый или старый Хизерфилд? Калеб фыркнул и неаккуратно повесил платье обратно. Догадка быстро подтвердилась — на прикроватной тумбочке лежал зеленый блокнот с сердечками, который Калеб как-то видел у Корнелии. Удивительно, что блокнот сохранил свой обычный вид. Калеб быстро пролистал страницы: записи были сделаны ручкой и кое-где разукрашены маркером — ничто не роднило его со волшебным мороком вокруг. Это позволяло надеяться, что где-то здесь могли найтись и личные вещи Лилиан.

Продолжая листать страницы, Калеб невольно прочел строчки то ли стихов, то ли песен:

"Подари мне розовый поцелуй ... Там, где мы вдвоем, все цветет ... И дождю не скрыть моих слез ... Наш рассвет ... Только ты и..." — мелькали испещренные розовыми сердечками страницы.

"Ну и чушь," — Калеб фыркнул. — "Повыдумывают же девчонки..." — он помотал головой и захлопнул блокнот.

Вдруг обнаружив, что Седрика в комнате нет, Калеб кинул блокнот на место и выскочил в пустой коридор. Не стоило оставлять изворотливого лорда без присмотра, надо было вообще не отходить от него ни на шаг. Хоть Калеб уважал и понимал решение Элион, он все же считал, что Седрик — слишком опасный союзник. Калеб был уверен, что в состоянии самостоятельно справиться с ним в бою, пусть даже тот врал насчет своих утраченных способностей оборотня, но вряд ли Седрик предпочтет бой, а вот скрыться в незнакомом городе ему не составит труда. Повертев головой по сторонам, он увидел, что дверь в комнату напротив приоткрыта.

Войдя внутрь, Калеб постарался сдержать облегченный вздох — Седрик сидел на узкой кровати, скрестив ноги, и задумчиво листал какую-то книгу в яркой обложке. Собранные в хвост длинные светлые волосы выбились из-под его накидки и спадали на небесной расцветки покрывало. Рядом на кровати громоздились груда таких же книг и девчачьих тетрадей. Услышав, как Калеб вошел, Седрик поднял голову:

— Мне приблизительно ясна картина с этой вашей Лилиан, — он усмехнулся. — Если здесь больше некуда заглянуть, можем отправляться на поиски девчонки...

Калеб недоверчиво кивнул, недоумевая, что могло быть ясно из глупых книжек и девчачьих дневничков.

Седрик отложил книгу. "Наследница Дракона" — Калеб увидел название. Наверное, это все как-то объясняло нынешний облик Хизерфилда. Калеб почесал в затылке.

Вдруг в коридоре послышался слабый шорох.

Калеб замер, прислушиваясь. Седрик тут же бесшумно вскочил с кровати. Коротко приложив палец к губам, он осторожно подошел к двери, которую Калеб не закрыл за собой. Калеб подавил желание возмущенно фыркнуть — как будто ему, вождю повстанцев, много лет проводившему скрытную партизанскую деятельность, надо было напоминать об осторожности. Он подошел сзади и вместе с Седриком выглянул в коридор. Неожиданно деревянный пол скрипнул под ногой Калеба. Седрик раздраженно выдохнул. В полумраке метнулась тень. Мгновение — и Седрик схватил и поднял за шкирку черного кота.

— А, это просто Наполеон, — с облегчением вздохнул Калеб. — Кот Лилиан, — тут же пояснил он.

— Питомец принцессы? Чудно, — сказал Седрик, явно о чем-то раздумывая.

— Странные обычаи у землян — называть кота, как какой-то пирог, — фыркнул Калеб. — Что? — развел он руками, заметив усмешку на лице Седрика, впрочем, на этот раз совершенно беззлобную.

— Действительно, очень странные, — ответил он, пряча кота за пазухой. — Мы забираем его с собой, он может пригодиться.

— Кот? Зачем он нам нужен?

Наполеон недовольно заворочался под тяжелыми складками тканей и высунул мордочку из-за ворота, щекоча усами Седрику шею. Тот погладил кота по голове, его пальцы вцепились в черную шерсть:

— Принцесса Земли ведь очень дорожит своим питомцем?

— Да, пожалуй, она к нему сильно привязана, — Калеб задумался. — Мы что, отнесем его ей? Разве Лилиан тогда не поймет, что мы были у нее дома?

— Позже, — Седрик легко отодвинул мурчащую кошачью морду, и та наконец скрылась в одеждах. — Стоит запереть его где-нибудь до тех пор, пока Лилиан его не хватится и решит, что он куда-то сбежал.

Калеб приподнял брови, всем своим видом выражая полное недоумение.

— И что?

— Ну, я думаю... Она будет очень рада, когда он внезапно найдется, — Седрик неприятно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, где мы его спрячем?

Задумавшись на мгновение, Седрик ответил:

— В моем магазине.

Калеб пожал плечами в знак согласия.

— Интересно, что еще ее родители скажут, когда узнают, что Лилиан пропала, — пробормотал он, ковыряясь с замком на входной двери. Засмотревшись на пасть звероптицы, прячущей замочную скважину, Калеб наконец защелкнул замок и тут же, выругавшись, отдернул руку — звероптица хищно щелкнула челюстями и облизнулась.

Седрик, соскочивший с крыльца избушки вниз, схватил Калеба за рукав плаща и потянул за собой. Калеб послушно пролез под деревянными резными перилами крыльца и спрыгнул в высокую траву. Отдернувшись, он демонстративно отряхнулся.

— Нельзя, чтобы их соседи заметили нас и что-то заподозрили, — сказал ему Седрик. — Уходим через сад.

Миновав с дюжину задних дворов, заросших причудливыми растениями всех форм и расцветок, они вышли на какую-то улицу. Калеб остановился под приглушенным светом фонаря и осмотрелся.

— Наверное, нам в ту сторону, но идти долго, — неуверенно сказал он. — Хм, а может, сядем на автобус? — Калеб указал рукой на притормозившую на противоположном конце улицы очень длинную повозку. — У меня было немного денег, если они превратились тоже… — он извлек из кармана пригоршню золотых, улыбнулся и сжал их в кулаке.

 

Единственным кроме них пассажиром оказался крохотный гном на заднем ряду, который держал в руках мешок, полный мелких жуков, и беспрестанно отправлял их в рот. От мешка несло покруче, чем от Бланка, так что как только они сошли на нужной остановке, Калеб вздохнул полной грудью.

— Возьми еды для кота, — Седрик указал рукой на примостившуюся на углу улицы продуктовую лавку, — А я открою магазин.

Калеб осмотрелся, оценивая поле видимости: магазин находился прямо через дорогу.

— Давай, — наконец сурово кивнул он.

Когда Калеб толкнул дверь в лавку, над его головой зазвенел колокольчик. Войдя внутрь, Калеб тут же бросил взгляд на улицу сквозь стекло витрины: Седрик пересек проезжую дорогу, приблизился к своему магазину и, остановившись, вдруг замер, словно задумавшись о чем-то. Калеб напрягся и уже хотел было выбежать наружу, как тот наконец подошел к двери и начал возиться с замком, очевидно, пытаясь взломать его так же, как и на доме Хейлов.

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? — окликнул его звонкий голос сзади. Калеб оторвал взгляд от витрины и обернулся: торговка, женщина с очень длинными острыми ушами и гнездом волос, состоящем из сплошных колтунов, сложила руки на груди и с нетерпением топала ножкой.

— Извините, — Калеб подошел к прилавку и обвел взглядом скудный ассортимент. Нужно было взять что-то не скоропортящееся. Забрать с собой достаточно корма из дома Хейлов Калеб не рискнул, опасаясь, что хозяева могут это заметить.

Торговка раздраженно затрепетала узкими ноздрями. Калеб вновь скосился на витрину, и, увидев, что Седрик открывает дверь и исчезает в глубине магазина, немного расслабился и сказал:

— Дайте вяленого мяса.

Выскочив на улицу, Калеб в несколько секунд перебежал дорогу и ворвался в магазин. Чуть не наткнувшись на Седрика, он отпрыгнул в сторону.

— Извиняюсь, — буркнул он и посмотрел под ноги: на пыльных половицах у двери валялась куча каких-то бумаг. Подняв первый попавшийся листок, Калеб повертел его в руках: это была рекламная афиша годовой давности, извещающая о книжной ярмарке в соседнем городе.

— Столько макулатуры напихали под дверь... — пробормотал он и пошевелил ворох пергаментов кончиком сапога: глаза успели выхватить еще несколько конвертов и какие-то счета. Седрик, собиравший все это в корзину с мусором, выпрямил спину и смерил того недовольным взглядом.

— Да, да, сейчас займусь делом, — Калеб смял пергамент и бросил его в корзину. Осмотревшись, он увидел, что Наполеон свернулся клубочком на прилавке с кассой.

Положив сверток с мясом на прилавок рядом с котом, Калеб обошел весь магазин, выясняя, нет ли где дыр и лазеек, в которые тот мог бы ускользнуть. Взобравшись по стремянке до крайней ступеньки, Калеб проверил систему вентиляции: та превратилась в мелко зарешеченные окна. Из-за них чувствовался легкий поток свежего ветра, резко контрастирующий с затхлостью во всем помещении.

Заглянув в подсобную комнату в поисках рукомойника, вместо него он обнаружил лишь бочонок с мутной водой. Решив, что для кота она сгодится, Калеб оставил дверь широко открытой и вернулся в торговый зал.

Седрик стоял на коленях перед одним из многочисленных невысоких стеллажей и перебирал скопившийся на полках хлам, попутно сметая с них пыль. Калеб сунул руку в карман, достал ключи от дома Хейлов, и, поразмыслив, решил не брать их собой, чтобы вдруг случайно не выронить их прямо перед Лилиан. Положив их на прилавок на видное место, он повернулся к Седрику:

— Мы идем, или ты сперва решил во всем магазине прибраться?

— Терпение, — спокойно отозвался Седрик. Нашарив что-то, он бросил взгляд на обложку, на мгновение заколебался, но потом все же спрятал ее за пазуху. Калеб успел заметить, что это была какая-то детская книжка.

— Куда идем? — наконец спросил Седрик, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая рукава одеяния.

Калеб открыл было рот и замешкался. Дачный поселок находился где-то за чертой города. В гости к Хейлам он ехал вместе с Элион, а после того, что натворила Лилиан, все потеряло свой прежний вид. Калеб был вынужден признать, что не знает даже примерно, куда им следует отправляться.

— Превосходно, — протянул Седрик. — Как же вы вернулись оттуда в Хизерфилд?

— Гм… Мы долетели, вверх по реке.

— Значит, спустимся вниз по реке, — заключил Седрик и, напоследок окинув взглядом помещение, захватил ключи от магазина и направился к выходу. Калебу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.


End file.
